Plaisir Partagé
by Didou614
Summary: Archie vit Jughead astiquer l'objet entre ses mains avec une certaine perplexité, il ne savait pas que deux secondes plus tard, il aurait la vue la plus excitante de sa vie. La chaleur grimpante à l'intérieur de son ventre fût d'une si grande intensité qu'il se retient de gémir au sublime visage de son ami, le regard habillé d'une fine paire de lunettes. [OS] [JARCHIE] [HARD]


Pairing : Archie x Jughead

Type : One-Shot, rating M

Nda : Bien le bonjour, voici un petit cadeau pour mon Chonchon, j'espère que ça va lui plaire ainsi qu'à quiconque passe par ici ! Je présente d'avance mes excuses pour les fautes.

 **Warning pour violence et consentement incertain.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Plaisir Partagé**

Un adulte responsable est censé savoir s'arrêter, savoir se contrôler lorsqu'on on joue avec lui. Savoir s'arrêter lorsqu'on va trop loin. Archie était censé être un adulte responsable.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser jusqu'à cette soirée. Celui qui a payé les frais de cette vérité cachée, fût ce bon vieux mangeur d'hamburger.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée. Une soirée d'hiver, un vent frais venait mordre leurs doigts. Il était moins de vingt heure et pourtant le soleil les avait déjà quitté, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans les ruelles humides de la ville bien silencieuse. Jughead se sentait plutôt bien, il se frictionnait les mains en discutant avec son ami qui faisait que s'humidifier les lèvres qui s'asséchaient par le froid.

Subitement, le brun repensa à ce qu'il avait trouvé par hasard. Quelqu'un devait les avoir oubliés, elles lui plaisaient, alors il ne s'était pas gêné pour les garder. Archie le vit astiquer rapidement l'objet entre ses mains avec une certaine perplexité, il ne savait pas que deux secondes plus tard, il aurait la vue la plus excitante de sa vie. La chaleur grimpante à l'intérieur de son ventre fût d'une si grande intensité qu'il se retient avec force de gémir au sublime visage de son ami, le regard habillé d'une fine paire de lunettes rondes.

La tête d'affamé que faisait Archie devait être assez caché par l'obscurité car Jughead souriait innocemment de toutes ses dents, sans s'apercevoir l'état de transe dans lequel était son ami.

\- C'est pas mal, non ?

\- C'est .. pas mal, répéta Archie , d'un air absent.

Dieu seul savait à quel point il était perdu, loin, très loin dans un fantasme peu avouable.

Un paradis lubrique qui faillit s'effondrer lorsque le jeune homme leva les mains pour ôter ses lunettes. Paniqué à l'idée de quitter cette vision au combien bandante, il attrapa les mains de Jughead et fît deux pas pour l'obliger à reculer, le coincant entre lui et le mur de la ruelle.

L'arrière de sa tête cogna contre la brique, il siffla entre ses dents : "Putain, à quoi tu joues ?".

Avec une douceur effrayante, une main vint le faire taire. Archie guetta attentivement sa réaction : l'incompréhension et l'agacement se lisait sur son visage. Il resserra sa prise sous l'adrénaline qui dégringolait dans ses veines, puis un frisson lui secoua l'échine lorsque la mâchoire craqua sous sa paume. Enfin, il vit la peur et un soupçon de douleur dans le regard sombre de Jughead. Un sublime mélange qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était complètement immobilisé : la soumission.

Malgré toutes les images perverses qui lui passaient par le tête, il réussit à calmer la tension dans sa main et glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur du brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé par le moment empli de tension qu'ils vivaient. Archie se collait de plus en plus à ce corps tremblant d'excitation.

C'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à bander.

\- Tu as chaud entre les cuisses Juggy?

\- Je t'emmerde. Très fort.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage d'Archie, pas la peine de la jouer au dur Jug, sa voix rauque avait répondu.

Il s'approcha toujours plus, attiré par ces lèvres qui l'appelaient, leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles brûlants se mêlaient et déposés de la buée blanche sur les verres des lunettes, responsables de toute cette agitation.

Jughead voyait les muscles du cou d'Archie se contracter, ainsi que sa mâchoire. Il était loin de se douter que l'autre homme imaginait autre chose de blanc que de la buée sur son petit visage de p*t**n.

Pardon, ça m'a échappé.

Archie passa son pouce sur la bouche de Jughead, la désignant avec envie, avant de s'infiltrer de force à l'intérieur imaginant une autre partie de son corps entouré par ses lèvres. Plus il avançait, plus Jughead montrait des signes de mal-être : il essayait de bouger sa tête, s'aplatissait toujours plus contre le mur, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, prévenant le reflex nauséeux.

En articulant un timide "arrête", la langue de Jughead chatouilla l'intrus dans sa bouche. Cette petite demande réveilla quelque peu Archie qui réfléchit à ce qu'il _voulait_ et ce qu'il était _prêt à faire_ , par rapport à ce qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ faire.

Alors il retira son pouce pour y remplacer ses lèvres, Jughead sursauta presque au contact de ses dernières, sèches et abimées. C'est lorsque le baiser commença sérieusement à lui plaire, qu'il prit subitement fin, il se surprit même à pencher sa tête en avant dans l'espoir de retrouver cette sensation délicieuse. Quand il ré-ouvra doucement ses yeux, Archie n'était plus là.

Enfin si. Jughead baissa son regard, et Archie était à genoux, à lui exhiber le bout de sa langue entre ses dents.

Tout le sang qui s'était bloqué dans son visage ahuri, redescendit aussitôt dans son bassin. L'autre homme ne fît pas de suspense et s'attaqua à la ceinture qui lui barrait la route.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est dans un endroit public, n'importe qui peut nous voir ! S'écria Jughead, stoppant de ses mains la tête rousse qui s'approchait un peu trop de son bassin.

\- Il y a personne, arrête de faire ta petite froussarde.

Le brun fît une tête de japonaise effarouchée (avec les lunettes, ça le faisait encore mieux lol) et échappa une flopée d'insulte en jetant des coups d'œil affolés d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Jusqu'à que la bouche humide d'Archie enserre son membre déjà bien excité. Submergé par le plaisir, ses mains cherchèrent désespérément s'accrocher à quelque chose.

L'une d'elle vint bâillonner sa bouche, et l'autre agrippa les cheveux roux de l'autre homme. Jughead n'avait jamais ressentis telle sensation. Cette chaleur envoûtante et addictive à chaque va et viens était à la limite du supplice.

Pour sa première fois, Archie était assez maladroit, mais il mettait tellement de coeur à l'ouvrage que Jughead évitait de le regarder, sachant pertinemment que ça pourrait facilement le propulser par dessus bord. Archie passait sa main sous son tee-shirt afin de cajoler le petit ventre crispé du brun qui avait du mal à croire qu'il se faisait tailler une pipe par son pote dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle.

Qu'est ce qui avait mal tourné bordel ?

Occupé à s'appliquer dans sa tâche, Archie savait très bien ce qui l'avait conduit à se mettre à genoux devant cet homme pour faire autre chose que lui refaire ses lacets.

Ces foutues lunettes.

Ces lunettes qui lui allaient si bien, qui accentué son air égaré, saturé de plaisir. Qui lui donnait envie de répondre à l'appel de ces gémissements étouffés, de souiller ce visage, le marquer d'un rouge vif, le posséder de toute sa force en le voilant se tordre sous les bonnes grâces qu'on lui offrait.

D'ailleurs Jughead n'était plus très loin du point de non retour, très vite il se plia en deux, agrippant cette fois à deux mains la tête de l'autre homme qui avait cessé tout mouvement, patientant sagement la fin de ce puissant orgasme, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de Jughead dans cet état second. De petites insultes post-orgasme filèrent de la bouche de ce dernier dont les lunettes avait légèrement glissées sur l'arrête de son nez. Archie se retira avec lenteur, veillant à bien nettoyer le membre entre ses lèvres, il renferma le pantalon et se releva avec un sourire fier.

\- Alors, comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il en remontant les lunettes correctement.

Jughead ne répondit pas, il retrouvait petit à petit ses esprits et avait autre chose à faire qu'à répondre à cette question, comme réapprendre à respirer par exemple. N'ayant pas de réponse, il s'approcha de son oreille, pour lui murmurer :

"A ton tour".

Jughead n'eut même pas le temps de protester, Archie força sur ses épaules pour le contraindre à s'asseoir. Encore ramollis par la décharge qu'avait été son orgasme il se retrouva vite le cul à terre, toujours calé au mur, le nez en face de l'entrejambe de l'autre homme.

Ses mains tremblaient appréhension lorsqu'il les posa sur les cuisses d'Archie :

\- Fait pas le con, recule.

Archie fît mine de réfléchir avant de grimacer, mais on devinait facilement qu'il s'empêchait de sourire. Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il posa un coude au mur et caressa la joue de Juhead avec sa main libre.

\- Allez, ouvre la bouche ma grande.

\- Commence pas à me donner des petits surnom que tu donnerais à ta meuf.

La réplique fît rire Archie. Avec beaucoup de mal, et d'hésitation, le brun finit par entrouvrir honteusement la bouche, sous les yeux affamés d'Archie qui se délecta de voir sa verge englouti dans cette cavité chaude. Il lâcha des obscénités avant de commencer à bouger. Il devait à tous prix se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas venir trop vite.

Pour ça, il avait pensé à ne pas regarder ce qui se passait en bas, mais ce fut plus fort que lui,. Il regarda le visage de Jughead, avec ces lunettes qui le rendaient si désirable, ces petites mèches brunes qui se collaient à son front, ses joues brûlantes de honte, et doux Jésus : ces lèvres qui glissaient sur sa verge.

Il ne pu décrocher sa vue de ce spectacle, bien que Jughead n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien, il ne bougeait ni sa langue et ne creusait même pas les joues pour que la fellation soit plus intense. Puisqu'il faisait un hôte hypocrite, Archie se dit qu'il allait se servir lui même. Il allait venir plus vite mais au moins il aura fait les choses à fond, pas comme cet andouille à ses pieds.

Il chopa sa mâchoire, comme si c'était sa possession et lui baisa la bouche comme jamais. Jughead avait du mal à suivre, il luttait contre son réflexe nauséeux, toujours plus sollicité par le membre d'Archie allant et venant dans sa bouche. Ce dernier prenait vraiment son pieds, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la gorge de sa propriété, comme s'il espérait se sentir à travers.

Sinon Jughead était en train de s'étouffer à cause de ses pulsions extrêmes, mais ça il semblait pas y faire attention.

Archie ne sentait même pas que les mains posées sur ses cuisses le poussaient et le pinçaient même. Saturé de plaisir, il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur son avant bras contre le mur pour pas s'évanouir, sentant la fin s'approcher, délicieuse et destructive. Ce qui le réveilla fut des dents vicieuses qui mordirent sa bite.

Il lâcha un glapissement, semblable à ceux des chiots à qui en écrase la queue, et se retira rapidement. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il leva haut sa main droite, et asséna une gifle monumentale à Jughead.

La tête du pauvre jeune homme fît un magnifique pivot à 45° et les lunettes volèrent, il se tint la joue en jurant avant de lever ses grands yeux furieux et désespérés vers le fauteur de trouble. La main droite de ce dernier tremblait encore, il le regardait avec un mélange d'envie et de culpabilité. Mais après être arrivé jusqu'ici, ça serait bête de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Non ?

Archie prit de grandes inspirations puis attrapa le bras de Jughead pour le tirer jusqu'au milieu de la rue.

\- Non, non, non, répéta le brun, épuisé.

\- Oh que si !

Archie l'allongea par terre et s'assit sur son torse, coinçant ainsi ses épaules par ses genoux.

\- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ma belle.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ces surnoms à la con ! Grogna Jughead, la voix brisée par l'usage intensif de sa gorge.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

Jughead se dit qu'il allait le buter. Vraiment. Que ses parents fassent leur deuil.

Archie lui attrapa les cheveux et se branla au dessus de son visage, avec la moitié complètement rouge par la baffe récente, et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour respirer enfin à son aise.

\- Je vais venir, le prévient Archie.

\- Ca me fait une belle jambe.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Archie se déchargea sur la visage de son ami. Jughead sentit qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, ça du être foudroyant comme orgasme. Archie jura, sa tête tournait et sa vision devenait floue, il s'écrasa par terre aux côté de Jughead qui essuya aussitôt son visage plein de sperme.

\- C'est bon tu t'es calmé espèce de taré ?

\- Parce que tu crois que demain j'aurais plus envie de te baiser ? Répliqua Archie, en souriant.

Jughead le fusilla du regard, c'était un regard tellement noir que l'autre regretta ses paroles.

\- Tu verras qui te baiseras demain, tocard.

Alors que les deux hommes s'échangeaient un regard du genre "t'es pas cap'", deux paires de yeux les jugeaient dans la nuit, à l'étage de l'immeuble d'à côté. Deux jeunes femmes aux joues rouges avec de grands sourires en coin s'échangèrent aussi un regard.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous madame, dit l'une en tendant sa main, que l'autre lui serra avec fougue.

\- Plaisir partagé.

.

.

.

.

Didou, aka un Tonton aimant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce lemon bien citronné, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir que voir que ses écrits plaisent ;) (ou pas d'ailleurs !)


End file.
